


Two Halves of the Wolf

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Dynamics, darker Andy Strucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: When Lauren dampens her powers, the Fenris power tears Andy  in two literally separating the Light, and Dark parts of himself. One part timid, and kind believing in the best of everyone while the other was nothing more than the Bitter truth, and the worst memories.





	Two Halves of the Wolf

The first thing they noticed was the blinding light visible even behind Andy's locked door, then it was the tremors affecting the entire floor. and Andy screaming. The entire Inner Circle crowded around his door until the light died down and Lorna finally ripped it off it's hings and ran inside. But what she found inside left her speechless. " Lorna what happened to Andy? " Esme asked.

" You have to come inside and see it to believe it." Lorna stated simply before everyone saw what she meant by that. There were two Andy's in the room. One looked like the Andy they knew but with glaring, a little older, and strangely already dressed in the usual black uniform for missions.The other was younger, shorter with his natural blond hair, and looked terrified. Wearing baggy lighter colored clothes. 

" What happened to you?" Neither one of the Andy's answered Reeva when she asked them a question. Or even knew how to put it into words that made sense. The younger Andy tried to explain but was clearly nervous of everyone staring at him.:" F-fenris it separated me on the inside I think." Immediately they were looked over by the Frost Sisters, and doctors.

" Physically they're healthy for their ages. They would most likely demonstrate the same abilities but I can't even be certain." The professional opinion told a lot less then the Telepathic one.

" The Andrews are okay mentally. It's nothing like mutants who have psychotic breaks and literally create another self and set of abilities." Esme informed Reeva. 

" The younger one is scared, but he is telling himself we are going to helping every step of the confusing way. Unfortunately he's terrified and want's his big sister at his side to protect him." Sophie continued." But he carries some of Andy's belief such as Rebecca lost control. Imagine what Andy kept telling himself, and childhood innocent and that's him."

" He's a scared pathetic kid with only happy thoughts." Phoebe finished. " But the other one isn't disappointing it's like he's been...unshackled. He's mature, colder and hates everything about hiding, about humanity, and everything. Mentally and physically he is older with accurate memories." 

Reeva looked back at both of Andy. In theory two Andy's sounded better then one, but there was a lot unknown." Both of them will be in training tomorrow it's too late to run the necessary tests now. We might have to make plans for the younger half just in case. Both of them will be sleeping separately for the time being." 

Lorna lingered for a while helping the younger Andy get to his new room fall asleep. He hugged her shortly before she left the room. " Thanks Lorna, your like the closest thing I have to a big sister since I'm away from Lauren."


End file.
